In virtually every profession, a candidate is required to exhibit at least a threshold level of proficiency before being issued a license to engage in the practice of the profession. Typically, a candidate is required to take and pass a written qualifying examination administered by a licensing authority. Successful completion of the examination by the candidate leads to the issuance of the requisite license.
Once a candidate has gained entry into a profession, testing does not necessarily come to an end. Maintaining competency levels of practicing professionals is rapidly becoming a significant issue. In certain professions, merely passing an initial qualifying examination is not enough. Additional testing is used to ensure continued competency. As a result, programs are frequently proposed to require even licensed professionals to take and pass periodic competency examinations in order to maintain existing licenses and certifications.
Various federal and state licensing agencies and authorities have been empowered to control the issuance and maintenance of a myriad of professional licenses. As part of their licensing function, such agencies and authorities are mandated with the task of overseeing the administration of the qualification and competency examinations.
Generally the process of administering an examination, reviewing the test results, and issuing licenses to qualified candidates extends over a period of several months. Delays in administering and processing examinations have become almost routine. A contributing factor to the delay is the inefficiency of the conventional examination procedure. The conventional examination process has become somewhat antiquated. Administering examinations by a process which employs preprinted application forms, paper examinations, preprinted paper answer sheets, and printed test results is both costly and burdensome. The test related documents must be printed, stored, and transported to and from various testing locations. Obviously, such a system involves rather significant handling costs. Additionally, the time delay involved in administering such an examination becomes burdensome on all persons involved.
Employers in need of qualified personnel are often forced to wait months to make hiring decisions. Job offers are often deferred until potential candidates receive their test results. This not only inconveniences employers but the candidates as well. Most certainly, the candidates desire to obtain test results as promptly as possible. The time period between the completion of a test and the receipt of the test results is almost always fraught with stress and uncertainty. More efficient testing procedures are certainly desirable. Even the testing agencies and authorities stand to benefit by testing procedures which minimize paper handling and reduce staff work loads.
One approach to solve such problems has been the use of a computer-controlled answer pad. With such a device, tests are administered at a testing center through the use of conventional printed examinations. However, the candidate's answers to the examination are recorded with the computer-controlled answer pad. While this system has served to somewhat expedite the testing procedure, drawbacks still exist. For example, costs are still incurred in the printing, storing and handling of the printed examinations. In addition, security is still a factor when large amounts of printed examinations must be stored and then transported to and from numerous testing sites. Further reductions in paper handling and associated costs are needed.
In accordance with the present invention, a highly efficient and cost effective testing and licensing system has been developed. As part of the system, a portable, microprocessor-controlled user interactive device is utilized.